


Hotel Relief

by castiels_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Dean needs to poop but doesn't want Sam in the room.
Kudos: 6





	Hotel Relief

"Sammy, I'm going to park baby over here and let you go buy sodas at the office." Dean shifted the car into park. He pulled the key out of the ignition.  
"I don't have any money," his brother protested, folding his arms.  
The sandy haired man shook his head, digging several quarters from a side compartment. "Here. Get me a coke."  
"I don't want to go," came the instant reply. "I want to lay down too, man. Go get your own soda."  
Dean shook his head as he opened the heavy car door. "Please- just go get the soda. I'll meet you in the room in a few minutes. Those cheesy fries-"  
"You've got to stop eating so much. I think you have IBS."  
"I think you think too much about someone else's guts. Okay. Now go." Dean had to stand up rather slowly to avoid an accident. Maybe the double bacon burger, cheese fries, and milkshake had not been a good idea so early in the day. He had been so excited to find a diner open and already serving lunch food.  
Now he needed to take a massive shit, but the bathroom was so close to the bed, the other person would surely hear. Luckily Sam headed towards the office with a sigh and mutter.  
He walked in the dimly lit room and draped his jacket against the rickety chair.  
The bathroom door didn't lock. He grunted, barely having time to drop his pants before letting out a soft poop. "Strawberry ice cream must be the culprit."  
A click of the door closing signified that Sam was already back. Damn those long legs, that stride.  
"You good?" A chuckle accented the question.  
"Unnhh. Could be better. Oh. The door don't lock."  
Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm about to take baby to the store for air freshener."  
"Don't you--" Dean grunted. Sam was right outside the door and heard the resounding splash. "Don't you dare!"  
He picked the keys up and jangled them just to mess with the man. "Are you done in there?"  
"I'm going to be a while but I am SO beating your ass when I get out."


End file.
